True Beauty Pageant Material
by BrookieCan'tRockRed
Summary: A pageant who will test true beauty. Not physical beauty but the true beauty from the heart. Will 'nerd girl' Kim Crawford win the cold hearted Jack Brewer's heart? Will Jack finally open his heart to a beautiful hearted girl without knowing her physical beauty? KICK! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is a new story and in this story Grace won't be the excited energetic happy girl, she'll be more of the emotionless girl but she'll still be schemy ;) anwho plz read the A/N at the bottom. **

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything!**

"What the-?" a certain brunette guy said as he rounds a corner running for dear life.

"JACK!"

"WE LOVE YOU!"

He ran as fast as his feet could take him. He was just out to grab a bite to eat and now this. How could an ordinary day end up like this? Well, the answer is quite simple….

Jack Brewer is everything but ordinary…

He is the heir of the most famous company in the world. He is proclaimed as a prodigy, a genius at practically anything he does. He is the hottest guy and obviously the most wanted, as well, in the country. He is said to have everything; too bad he doesn't have a girlfriend…

-o

Jack takes another quick turn and enters the main building of his father's company. He tells the guards to close the doors and runs to the elevator, knowing that not even a herd of stampeding elephants is a match for his CRAZY love struck fan girls. He reaches the top floor and sighs.

"Glad that's over with," he said nonchalantly. He didn't notice that someone else was in the room he's in.

"What's over?" a man, a little bit taller than he is, said. "It's nothing." He replied as he looked away.

"Son, you know those girls would leave you alone if you only find a girlf-.." Mr. Brewer was suddenly interrupted.

"No. I don't want one so quit insisting." Jack said.

He knew where the conversation was going and that he won't like it, not one bit.

"Oh come on Jack your dad's right you know. Having a girlfriend isn't that bad." A boy with dark brown eyes said. He was listening to their conversation in the other room. "Hn. If I wanted a girlfriend, I would have gotten one a long time ago." Jack said as he left.

"*sigh*What am I gonna do with him Jerry?" Mr. Brewer asked the jet black haired guy who was staring at Jack's retreating figure.

"Hmmm… If only we could find the perfect girl for him…" his gaze landed on a certain magazine placed on top of Mr. Brewer's desk. Mr. Brewer also looks at the said magazine and smiles.

"If only…" they grinned at each other. That day, they spent the whole afternoon conspiring in Mr. Brewer's office, making telephone calls, pulling some strings and so on. What was written on the magazine? Well it goes like this…

"Search for Next Beauty Queen" a pageant, open to all aspiring teenage girls…

…

Meanwhile…

"Mom! I look fine!" a certain blonde haired girl said impatiently.

"Look dear. I just want you to look perfect. There I'm done. You look beautiful," cried a very happy mother.

"Mom I'm just going to school you know. Sheesh! Must you fix me up everyday?"

"Kim you look great. *sigh* But how come you still don't have a boyfriend?" the older woman said as she frowned

"Whatever mom I love you! Bye! See ya later." Kim said as she left for school. Kim walked to school as fast as she could. All eyes were on her.

She was really pretty and every where she goes, she gets all the attention. Any girl will love that right? WRONG! Not her. She reached the school gates and found her best friends waiting for her.

"Hi Grace, Julie, Kelsey!" She said as she smiled at them. "Hey Kim! Looking great as usual!" Kelsey said with a toothy grin.

"I know it's horrible!" Kim said as she frowned.

"Don't tell me you're gonna make yourself look ugly again Kimsters?" Julie asked.

…

Kimberly Anne Crawford, age 17. She has killer looks and is smart, warmhearted and talented. Any guy she looks at instantly falls madly in love with her; if not, they just drool to their hearts content, too bad she doesn't want that to happen. Every morning, after her mom fixes her up, she goes to her school but not before making herself look like a nerd. No one actually knows how pretty she is except her mother and her best friends.

…

She quickly messed up the hair that her mom tied up neatly for her. (She'll fix them again once she gets home) She tied it into two messy braided pigtails. She took out large circular eyeglasses (not even real glasses) that concealed her beautiful brown doe eyes. She wore removable retainer to hide her perfect teeth. She drew fake freckles around her cheeks to make herself look like the clíché nerd. She fixed her uniform too neatly making her nerd transformation complete. She also acts clumsy instead of being her skilled self. She didn't need to hide her intelligence because it helps her with her disguise.

"How do I look?" She said as she twirled around in front of her friends.

"Like a nerd" Kelsey and Julie said as they frowned.

"Not even Julie dresses up like that and she's a super nerd." Kelsey teased.

"I'm right here, y'know!" We chuckled at Julie's retort.

"How are you gonna have a boyfriend like that?" They asked.

"They are right Kim, Why do you keep pretending to be ugly anyway? It's not like you don't look ugly enough even without that disguise." Grace teased though she really didn't want to see her best friend like this.

"I don't like it when people act all nice to me because they think I'm pretty. I want people to be honest with me. AND I DON'T WANT A BOYFRIEND!" she said.

'Idiot, you're not being honest to yourself.' Grace thought. The school bell rang and they went to their class….

The three lovely girls with their not-so-lovely friend walked along the hallways. Boys stared at them in awe but turned away whenever they saw the socially inept honey blonde. We can't actually say she's unpopular, in fact, almost everyone knew her. Well, not really, but they did know it was wise to stay away from her. Being with her could kill their social lives. Kim liked it better this way. She could tell who her real friends were.

"Kimmy you are really very pretty… You're wasting everything you have. You've been like this ever since we all transferred at this school," Julie said as she and Kelsey pouted.

"There's no use convincing the idiot. Don't waste your breath on her," Grace said.

'We don't need words we need action.' Grace then started to think deeply.

"Guys, don't worry about it too much. It's nothing." Kim said as she smiled showing off her retainers.

Julie sighed in defeat. 'You're wasting your smiles too' she thought.

"You could at least get a boyfriend Kim. You know… someone to be there for you, to protect you. You are always getting picked on ever since we transferred here. I know you're a second degree black belt and all but still it doesn't hurt if you have someone to take care of you." Julie said.

"Yeah Kim, you're probably the only girl in class who's never had one. What's with you and guys anyway? ... Oh" Kelsey said as her eyes grew wide.

"Don't tell me…"

"Tell you what?" Kim asked.

"A-are you a L-Lesbian?" Kelsey asked nervously.

Kim smiled sweetly.

"No." She replied calmly. She could feel her veins twitching.

3…

2…

1…

…

"ARE YOU INSANE!? HOW COULD YOU SUSPECT ME OF BEING A LESBIAN? WE'RE BESTFRIENDS! WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER SINCE GOD KNOWS WHEN. DID YOU THINK I WAS HITTING ON YOU?!" Kim yelled while strangling Kelsey.

"Calm down Kim. Kelsey was just kidding" Julie said as she separated them.

"Why don't you want a boy friend anyway?"

"I told you before I don't need one. Boys are just trouble. Besides, Grace hasn't had a boyfriend either." Kim said as she calmed down, and continued walking.

"I'm dating someone." Grace said nonchalantly.

"REALLY?" Kim ,Kelsey and Julie asked as their eyes widened. They didn't think that Grace would even talk to guy let alone date one.

"I'll introduce him when I get the chance. For the meantime, don't try to change the subject Kim. This is about you pretending to be something beneath yourself. You've been like this ever since we've transferred here." Grace said with a serious tone.

"You know the reason why I transferred was to make a new start. I'm tired of so many people pretending to be my friend." Kim said.

"Yeah and we followed you here cause we're best friends and the four of us always stick together. But either way it worries us to see you like this." Kelsey said.

"*sigh*If it would make you guys feel better why don't we go shopping tomorrow." Kim said.

Kelsey and Julie looked at each other.

"How will that make us feel better?"

Kim stopped walking. "Simple. I'm going as myself. NO costumes. NO disguises just us four. Happy?"

"Really? That would be great!" Kelsey squealed in excitement. Grace looked unaffected but inside she really looked forward to it. the room. They opened the doors and went in.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the nerd squad or should I say the G4. What have you guys been doing lately? Busy being geeks? Where's your mascot? Oh there she is! The little braniac Crawfish." one of their classmates said. (G4 stands for geeky 4. They are all really smart)

"Back OFF Tobin." Julie said while Grace was giving the girl one of her death glares.

"Oh And by the way it's Crawford."

"Like I care, Crawfish."

Donna Tobin, 17 yrs. old, is the most popular girl in the school. She has shoulder-length choclate brown hair and a nasty attitude. She's also pretty but not as pretty as Kim. She's not that intelligent although she is quite a good schemer. Grace, Kelsey, and Julie are the next most popular students to Donna. She doesn't like competition so she always finds things to destroy their reputations. Since the four of them, including Kim, are the smartest students in school, Donna would always tease them about that. She always picks on Kim to annoy her friends.

"Now, now we should all calm down now. No need for unnecessary squabbles." Milton said.

He was the class president so he had to keep peace and order. He was the class president so he had to keep peace and order.

"Hmp! You're only saying that coz' little miss geeky here is your girlfriend." Donna said referring to Julie.

"Don't you drag Milty into this." Julie said defensively.

"Not my fault he was getting in my way. And I suppose you don't want your little Brad to be involved too." She said mockingly to Kelsey.

"Ms. Tobin, if you don't stop picking fights with the other students, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to report you to the teachers." Milton said while adjusting his safety glasses.

"Whatever. You see this?" She said while holding up a magazine.

"Yeah. It's a magazine. Do you want us to read it for you? It's ok, you know. The teachers told us to help mentally challenged students. If you want we could teach you the alphabet first." Grace said in a bored tone.

"Ugh! I can read you know. I want you to look at the cover. Pretty soon, I'll be winning this and the next time you see my pretty face, it'll be on national television." She said gloatingly.

"We didn't know that the animal network was shown nationwide." Grace said nonchalantly. By now we could see steam coming out of Donna's head.

"YOU! HOW DARE YOU...BLAH BLAH...!" Donna kept on babbling incoherent nonsense but Grace wasn't paying attention at all to what Donna was saying.

Her thoughts drifted to the message written on the glossy publication.

'Beauty pageant huh?' Grace thought as a small smile escaped her lips. This however did not go unnoticed by her classmates.

"Grace what are you smiling about?" asked a confused Kim.

"Yeah. What are you smiling about? Don't tell me you are planning on joining this pageant?" Donna said mockingly as she looked at Grace carefully, examining her from head to toe.

"You don't stand a chance you disgusting rat face! I'm gonna win this for sure. I've won quite a lot of pageants, you know. How many have you won?"

Before Kim and the others could think of a comeback, their teacher entered the room. They proceeded to their seats.

Kim whispered to Grace. "Are you really gonna join the pageant?" Grace just grinned at her. Kim felt nervous as she gulped.

Grace NEVER grins unless it involves SCHEMING.

'I won't but someone I know will.' Grace thought as she eyed at Kim. They all took their seats and the classes started. After class, they decided to go home early to prepare for tomorrow.

…

**A/N: sooooo how was it? Bad? Horrible? Terrible? Ok? Good? Tell me! R&R guys! what do you think Grace is planning? Guess! The ones who get it right gets a cyber hug and a shoutout! Anyways my other stories will be updating in less than a week or so. Thanks guys. Follow? Favorite? Review for the next chapter.**

**Hasta la peace brochachos and brochachas!**

**-Brooke**


	2. Chapter 2: Strawberries

**an **

**hey guys im in a hurry right now sorry and sorry for the mistakes. oh and the shoutouts will be done next chapter because im inna hurry and thx for the reviews. i luvv u all**

**B****rewer** Corporation, Main Building

"Excellent. I've already agreed to sponsor the pageant. To make Jack less suspicious, you are also going to be a judge." A man in a black suit said.

"When are we gonna tell him about this?" asked a boy with jet black hair and deep brown eyes.

"We'll tell him after the selection of contestants. He might reject them all and we might end up with no one to compete in the pageant. We have to select a variety of girls since we don't know which of them he might like."

The man said. "I think you're right Mr. Brewer. I'll personally see to it that the girls who pass the elimination are the finest among the rest." The boy said as he left.

'I hope this works' they both thought.

-o

Jerry Martinez, age 17, best friend of Jack Brewer. Their fathers are business partners. He loves animals and has a kind and loving nature. He feels sorry for his best friend because he would always seem alone and lonely even when they were little. His father would always be too busy for him. Jerry was always there for Jack but since he started dating someone, he fears that Jack might end up feeling alone again that's why he wants to find the perfect girl for him.

-o

At a café across the Brewer Corporation's main building…

A certain brunnette girl was patiently waiting for someone while sipping her tea.

The door opened Jerry went in. He made his way to the table where the girl was.

"You're late, Jerry." The girl said nonchalantly as she put down her tea cup.

"Sorry Gracie. I was busy doing something. You look great in that dress by the way," Jerry said as he blushed a little.

"Oh, what may that be?" Grace asked impassively, as she raised an eye brow, totally ignoring the compliment given to her. Jerry took out a magazine from his jacket.

"I've been busy organizing this." Grace looked at the magazine with interest. It was the same magazine that interest. It was the same magazine that Donna had been showing off. Jerry saw how she was eyeing the magazine.

"Are you interested in joining?" Jerry asked.

"No." Grace said calmly.

"Good. You might actually win." Jerry said, relieved.

Grace got confused with Jerry's reaction.

"What's wrong with her winning the contest?" Jerry sensed the girl's uncertainty.

"Remember what I've told you about my best friend Jack and how I want to find the perfect girl for him? Well, this is sort of the best I could come up with." Jerry explained.

"So you're hoping that he falls in love with one of the contestants."

'Interesting' Grace smiled inwardly at the thought.

"That's the plan. It's not gonna be easy though, Jack is hard to read. We don't know what type of girl he likes." Jerry said.

"Tell me, when and where will the selection of contestants be?" Grace asked.

"Well, that depends. The pageant is nationwide after all. For this region the selection will be held at Seaford Mall tomorrow. I thought you weren't gonna join." Jerry said. (Seaford mall is the biggest mall in their area.)

"I'm not. I have a friend who will." She said as she finally finished drinking her tea. They said good bye to each other as Grace left. She took out her phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, Mrs. Crawford…" Grace talked on the phone while smiling inwardly.

Tomorrow will definitely be an interesting day…

...

"Yup, that's right."

"Really now? Ok… What would you need?"

"Well, according to the pageant guidelines there will be more than one elimination phase. The first one will be the review of application forms and credentials. We'll need a record of Kim's activities from our current school and previous school as well. There will be thousands if not hundreds of thousands to submit their applications. Even so, I'm sure she'll pass this part no problem."

"Ok. I'll go prepare them then. Do you think she'll agree to join?"

"I don't think so. That's why we'll keep it as a secret."

"Understood. Do you need a picture of her with the files you've asked for?"

"Not really. In fact, they don't accept pictures seeing as they can be easily edited. Once the applicants pass the first screening, they'll immediately arrange a second one for the judges to personally meet the contestants."

"Oh, I see. I'll have the files ready by tomorrow then." "Thank you Mrs. Crawford"

"No. Thank you. Bye then…"

"Goodbye"

End of conversation

The sun shone above the Crawford's humble abode. They may not be that wealthy but they were pretty well-off. They also had servants but not that many.

Kim was lying peacefully on her bed. She was always like this. She enjoyed sleeping a lot. The loudest alarm clock wouldn't be able to wake her up. That girl could sleep through a storm.

"Kim dear, you're still asleep? Your friends are already downstairs waiting for you. Better get up and get ready." Mrs. Crawford said.

"Hmmm… Grace?" Kim murmured still half asleep.

"Let me handle this Mrs. Crawford." Grace said as she took out some kind of battery from her bag. She attached some wires on it and connected it on Kim's alarm clock. She set Kim's alarm clock and waited for it to go off. "What are you gonna do with that Grace?" Mrs. Crawford asked.

"Alarm clocks don't work on that girl. She sleeps like a log. Besides, she'll just push the snooze button." Grace just gave Mrs. Crawford a knowing grin. It was barely visible but the glint in her eyes was enough to say that she was definitely up to something. The alarm clock started ringing. The blonde tossed and turned around her bed.

"Hmm…" Kim muttered as she tried to reach the snooze button of the alarm. The moment her hand touched the clock, her eyes shot open and her hair started to rise. She started shaking uncontrollably and immediately withdrew her hand. She looked at her surroundings and blinked.

"She's awake. You're a genius Grace. What exactly did you do?" Mrs. Crawford wondered.

"I electrocuted her." Grace replied listlessly.

"YOU WHAT?" Kim finally snapped out of her trance. "Whatever. Get ready. Kels and Julez are already waiting for us downstairs."

"O-ok" Kim got ready.

She wore casual clothes and let her hair down. She went downstairs and greeted Julie and Kelsey.

She proceeded to the dining hall and decided to have breakfast first. She left her friends with her Mother at the living room.

"Here are the files you've requested. Do you need anything else?"

"No. Thank you, Mrs. Crawford. This will be all."

"I was wondering Grace, How will you convince her to join?" Kelsey asked.

"Don't worry about that. I'll make sure she won't refuse." Grace said.

"How's that?" Julie wondered as she saw Grace smirk. Nothing good comes when Grace smirks.

"We'll figure it out later. I'm sure there will be an opportunity for us to convince her, if not, force her to do so." Grace said. Kim finished her breakfast.

She and her friends bid there farewells and proceeded to Seaford mall.

Meanwhile at Seaford Mall…

At a stall inside Seaford Mall a lot of girls are lined up submitting their applications forms. Inside the stall two people are having a special meeting.

"I didn't think that this many girls would submit their forms." Mr. Brewer said.

"I think rumors that the winner gets to be Jack's girlfriend have spread." Jerry said.

"How could that have happened? And that's not entirely true. We're not even sure if Jack would like any of them."

"Well, his fan girls just assumed the whole thing. It is kinda odd for a business corporation to suddenly sponsor a pageant."

"You have a point. Where is Jack anyway?"

"He's also here and I think he knows about the pageant." "Does he know that he's one of the judges?"

"Nope, not yet. He's beginning to have suspicions though. He's pretty sharp when it comes to these things."

"Good. He'll find out in due time. For the meantime, why don't you keep him busy and distract him."

"Huh? Don't I have to review the forms and stuff? Who will select the candidates then?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Including you and Jack, there are five judges all in all. You'll meet them soon enough. They will be the ones to review the forms. Now go look for Jack."

"Ok Mr. Brewer."

"Wow! Seaford Mall sure is huge." Kim said as she looked at everything with awe.

"It's not like it's the first time we've been here. Stop drooling will you?" Grace said as she watched the blonde clinging on her arm.

"I wasn't drooling. Hmph."

"Whatever." The four girls were being stared at wherever they went. Kim wasn't wearing her disguise so she was pretty much the center of attention with her sunny smile and all. Kim didn't mind it though. She was there to have fun with her friends and nothing else mattered. They came across the long line of girls submitting their forms to enter the pageant

"Wow, this must be the pageant Donna was talking about." Kim said as she looked at the line. Grace signaled Julie and Kelsey that it was time for the first part of their plan to be initiated.

"Hey Kim, Let's go over there to the… uhm… comfort room. Please." Julie said as Kelsey nodded.

"Ok. If you really have to go, let's go" Kim said.

"I'll stay here then. I'm just gonna wait for you guys to finish." Grace stated.

"Huh? But w-" Kim was interrupted when Julie and Kelsey dragged her away.

Grace made her way towards the line. She was just in time to see Jerry exiting the stall.

He was wearing a cap and some sunglasses as a disguise so that his fan girls don't notice him. She was able to recognize him right away.

"Jerry" Grace called monotonously.

"G-grace? What are you doing here?" he said.

"I have a friend entering remember?" She said as she handed Jerry a brown envelope.

She didn't want to fall in line.

"Oh, yeah right. Hey, are you busy right now?" he asked as he took the envelope.

"Yeah. I'm busy right now. I'm with my friends."

"Oh ok. I was gonna look for Jack anyway."

"He's here?"

"Yeah. But it's kinda hard to find him since he's also wearing a disguise. I'm gonna submit this now. See ya." Jerry said as he went back to the stall.

'Interesting… Brewer's here huh.' Grace thought. Grace made her way towards Kim and the others. They went to various stores to shop for all sorts of stuff. They went to the hardware store to help Grace look for tools she uses for her inventions.

They moved to the culinary section to buy Kelsey some spices and utensils. They also got their own choices of books when they proceeded to the bookstore.

The four best friends were having the time of their lives. They literally shopped till they dropped. The only thing that stopped them from their shopping spree was the sound of their stomachs grumbling.

With all the excitement they forgot to eat lunch. They slowly made their way to the food court. A lot of people were there so they had difficulty in finding seats. They found an empty table but unfortunately it didn't have any chairs. They placed their shopping bags on the table and started looking. While searching, something or rather someone caught Grace's attention.

It was a guy wearing a hood and sun glasses. He seems odd because he doesn't seem to be blind. He was reading Karate Magazine

'This must be Jerry's best friend. They have the same bizarre taste for clothing.' Grace thought as she remembered Jerry's get-up. She knew it was Jack underneath the hood. Jerry did say he was also wearing a disguise. Plus, who else could afford all those branded clothing? As she remembered the things that Jerry told her about Jack, she couldn't help but grin a little. This must be the opportunity she's been waiting for. She smirked at her 2 allies indicating that it was now time to commence another part of their developing plan. The two just nodded meaning they would go along.

"Hey, Kim." Grace started. Kim who was busy looking for chairs turned her attention towards the schemer. "Remember the game we used to play when we were little, the one with the challenge?"

"Oh, I remember that. That's the one where we declare some kind of task that we must all carry out." Kim said as she looked at the ceiling trying to remember the rest of the game.

"Right. And the one who fails…" Julie said as her eyes grew wide. She finally understood a part of Grace's plot.

"Has to do what the others tell them to as punishment." Kelsey continued, grinning widely.

"Let's play." Grace said with a smirk.

"What's the task then?" Kim asked.

She was anticipating something hard since Grace was smirking.

"Simple, we get a chair." Grace stated.

"Huh?" The three girls wondered.

"That's about it. We just get ourselves a chair. There's a catch though." Grace could feel herself smiling inwardly. "What?" Kim asked.

"You don't get to decide who to get the chair from. That's for the other players to decide. Shall we play then?" Grace said.

"O-ok" the three girls said a bit unsure. They decided that Kelsey should go first.

"You can use any method to get the chair " Grace said

"Ok then. Who's my 'victim'?" Kelsey asked excitedly. The group huddled and decided who Kelsey should get a chair from.

"Ok get that guy to give you his chair." Julie said as she pointed to some random guy who seems to be engrossed in playing with his cellphone.

"Him? Easy," Kelsey said confidently as she made her way towards the guy.

Kim and the others just observed her from afar. Kim rubbed her eyes to see if she was hallucinating. The guy almost instantly gave her his chair. He looked like he was asking for her cellphone number and she just gave it away without second thoughts. Kelsey winked at the guy and he instantly fainted. She was now heading back to the table while dragging the chair with her. Julie shook her head in disbelief.

"NO WAY! Did you just give your cell phone number to some random guy?" Julie said. Kelsey just smirked and said. "Nope. I gave him Brad's number. Looks like I'm finish with the challenge. Your turn Julez." Again the group huddled. This time they were careful in choosing the next person. They made sure it was someone who wouldn't give in that easily.

"Ok Julie. It's your turn to get a chair," Kelsey said. The person assigned to Julie was an old woman who obviously wouldn't succumb to flirting.

"Ooh, That will be tough Julez." Kim said excitedly.

"Hmm… Not really." Julie took out some bandages and wrapped it on her right leg. She took out some crutches that she got earlier form shopping. She started limping her way towards the woman's table. Almost instantly, the woman gobbled all her food so she could finish her meal and give the chair to Julie. Julie began limping her way back with the chair being carried by the woman for her.

When the woman had finally gone…

"I can't believe you did that Julie. That was kinda mean." Kim said as she pouted.

"Sorry Kimmy but there's no way I'd wanna loose this game." Julie said. True enough the consequences of loosing are dire for Grace was the one to probably give the consequence unless she lost which was very unlikely to happen. The group huddled to decide who Grace was gonna get her chair

from.

"Ok Grace we've decided that you have to get a chair from that guy." Kim said as she pointed towards a middle aged man who looked like a fugitive. Surely Grace would have a tough time with him right?

WRONG…

She made her way to the table and KINDLY asked for the chair. The man just smiled maliciously at her. She just rolled her eyes and took out the device she used earlier on Kim. In an instant, the man fell back on his chair, unconscious. She had just electrocuted him. She shoved him off the chair, ignoring the stares she got, and made her way towards the group. The three girls had their jaws hanging open. They were flabbergasted. They knew she was evil, they just didn't know the extent.

"Your turn Kim," Grace smirked.

Kim gulped and nodded. Grace pointed at the hooded guy two tables across their own. Julie and Kelsey were puzzled with Grace's choice. How could she just choose some random guy? He'll give Kim his chair even if she doesn't ask right? What kind of guy in his right mind wouldn't? They are yet to know that the Jack Brewer isn't just some guy. Kim made her way towards the guy. She knew Grace was up to something. What could it be? "Uhm… E-" She stopped abruptly as the guy glared at her. She gulped and continued.

"Excuse me sir. Can I please have your chair?" She didn't think he would mind since he was obviously done eating. Jack studied her carefully. She was pretty cute. Cute or not she was still annoying and he never really liked fan girls. They were all the same. If he wasn't wearing his disguise she would probably fling herself onto him. It was a typical situation. He diverted his gaze back to the Karate Magazine he was reading and decided to ignore the girl.

"Uhm… Can I please have your seat?" Kim asked in an ever so sweet tone that would have melted any other guy besides the one she's talking to.

"Hn." He shrugged as if not hearing anything.

"Hello?"

"…"

"Mr?"

"…"

"Hello? You could at least notice me here? You could say 'no' you know?" Kim said as she pouted ever so cutely. For some reason, Jack enjoyed seeing the girl get so annoyed. He wondered just how far her patience is. He purposely tipped the glass at the edge of his table causing some juice to spill on her. She gasped as he smirked at her reaction. She was now fuming with rage. Jack amusedly watched her at the corner of his eyes. He was planning on removing his disguise to let her see his face. He was so sure that she would automatically forget about the whole incident and fall head over heels for him. She would probably buy him a new drink to replace the one that he spilled.

He could even picture her apologizing hundreds of times for disturbing him. Yup, he frowned upon the thought but it was the only way to save him from her rage. If he only knew how wrong he was this time… He removed his 'disguise' and looked intently at her. As expected, she calmed down.

'Typical fangirl. Tsk.' He thought disappointedly.

He knew this was coming. He wasn't a grage.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you sir. Let me get you a new drink." She said as she smiled.

He almost blushed as he saw her smile but he was able to control himself. It was a shame she was just another fan girl. He watched her buy a drink from the nearest stall. She made her way back still wearing her lovely smile. She bought two large drinks.

He rolled his eyes at her. He knew this was gonna happen. It was so predictable… then again… We are talking about Kim Crawford here.

"Here you go sir." She said with her veins twitching in annoyance. That's when Jack figured out he was wrong a little too late. Jack's eyes widened. She took the lid off the drinks and poured it all on him. She huffed and made her way back to Grace and the others. She was definitely not a fan girl. She didn't even seem to know who he was. One thing is for sure though, she was definitely interesting.

'Strawberry juice' he thought as he licked some from his lips and gazed at her retreating figure.

Back at Grace's table…

"I guess you loose Kim" Grace said as she sipped her tea calmly She knew she would fail. She was watching the whole thing amusedly.

"Yeah. Let's just get this over with. What do you want me to do?" Kim said, still irritated.

"We want you to …" Kelsey started.

"...Join the beauty pageant." Julie added.

Kim who was drinking her juice almost choked at the suggestion.

"YOU WHAT?"

"You heard them." Grace stated while taking another sip. "B-b-but" Kim tried to think of an excuse.

"No buts. You lost. Don't tell me you're backing down? Well you can't. Be a sport and accept your punishment." Grace said with a smirk.

"Fine."

Kim pouted irritably. A smirk soon found its way on her lips as she thought of something.

"I'll join on one condition." Her condition didn't really matter anymore. What's important is that she agreed to join. Grace sipped her tea. Julie held their glasses in the air in triumph.

"What's the condition then?"

"I'll join as…." Kim smirked. "Nerd girl" Julie and Kelsey spat their juices out as they fought the urge to choke. Grace dropped her tea cup with her mouth slightly hanging open. Kim smirked more at their reactions.

**A/N: **

**DUN DUUUUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Kim outsmarted them! Will she actually join as nerd girl? Or not? Find out on the next episode(chapter) of true Beauty Pagaent Material! Anyways guys R&R and favorite and Follow! I love y'all and good bye! :D**

**-Brooke**


	3. Chapter 3: Do You Know Who I Am?

**A/N: Hey guys so um please don't hunt me down nd murder me D: I have a really good excuse for updating this late o**

**k so I've been really sick. I'm not even a little bit kidding this time guys. No I was NOT 'sick' with Bieber Fever this time :) I wish I had been 'sick' with Beiber Fever.**

**Anyways on to de story.**

** DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING.**

"So we have a deal then?"

Kim was enjoying watching her friends loose their composure.

"I'll be joining that pageant only if I get to be 'nerd girl'."Julie and Kelsey were still choking on their drinks.

Grace was the first to regain her calmness.

"You're in no position to impose conditions seeing as you're the one who lost." Grace said as she wiped the tea she spilled off the table.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you agreed to it." Kim said still smirking.

"-cough-cough-That's unfair Kim you're not allowed to do that" Julie said as she patted Kelsey's back.

"And we never agreed to it. We merely asked you what the condition was."

"Hmm… You're right I shouldn't go on giving conditions like that seeing as I lost fair and square. I'd do what you say without a condition." Kim said pretending to give in .

But Grace, was not convinced.

"You'd go as yourself then?"

"No." Kim replied 's eyebrows twitched in annoyance.

"But you said you'd do as we say without any conditions. Be a sport Kim." Kim just smiled at them.

"I am gonna do what you told me to do."

"What are you saying Kim?" Grace asked.

She noticed that Kim was up to something.

"Well…" Kim started.

"Well…? What?" her friends were definitely getting irritated.

"Well, you told me to join the pageant right?" Grace raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am joining but I'm joining as 'nerd girl'. It's not a condition because I'm merely informing you, not asking for your permission. I think it's still fair and it's not against any rule because you're the one who failed to be specific with my punishment. You told me to join but you never said anything about how I was gonna be put through to it"

"That's not fair," Julie whined.

"It is. You just think it's not fair. I am still gonna be subjected to your choice of punishment." Kim looked at them with a confident smirk on her face.

"It's just that it won't be the way you imagined me to do it."

_ 'What are you up to Kim?_' Grace looked at Kim.

She knew it would be useless to argue. After all, Kim had a point. They were too confident in their plan that they didn't think that there would be a downside once they finally convince her to join. They had obviously underestimated her.

"You know, you could still change my punishment but it has to be unrelated to the pageant if you change it." Kim said as she glanced at Grace. "Why don't you guys talk about it while I go get some food?" Kim stood up and left the table with a satisfied smile.

She knew Grace was up to something, ever since the time they saw the magazine that Donna was showing off.

It was a good thing she thought quickly.

She thought of a counter plan so her friends won't get their way. Even if they get her to join the pageant it would be futile. Kim smiled inwardly. She just hopes her friends don't suspect .

...

Jerry arrived at the food court. He was still looking for Jack. He shifted his gaze to all the diners until he finally found what he was looking for. He approached the table only to find his best friend soaking wet.

"Jack? What happened to you?" Jerry asked worriedly.

"Nothing" Jack said uninterestedly. He was observing Kim and her friends.

"What's that smell? Strawberries? I didn't know you preferred fruity scents for perfume." Jerry teased as he sat down. He also removed his 'disguise' seeing as they can't be noticed because of all the people.

Jack shifted his attention to Jerry.

"I don't. It's juice."

"What? No way? Who did that to you?" Jerry asked.

"She did." Jack said while gazing at Kim.

She just left her table to get some food but before she could get to any stall she has to pass by Jack's table.

"No way! There's no possible way that a girl would spill juice on you on purpose." Jerry said unbelievingly.

"She didn't spill it on me" Jack said, still eyeing the approaching figure. "She poured it."

'Great. Just great. I have to pass that guy's table again.'

The smile that Kim had was replaced with a scowl when she saw Jack.

'Just ignore him Kim. You can do it.'

She increased her pace as she neared his table.

'Only a few more steps and… What the?' Kim was almost in the clear when someone grabbed a hold of her wrist and held her back.

"Where do you think you're going little girl?" Kim tu

rned around only to find Jack

gazing intensely at her.

She almost cringed when she saw how serious his eyes looked but decided to keep her head high.

"Duh, this is a food court so I'm probably off to eat." Kim said as she looked at Jack's soaked figure.

She smirked, "If you want I could get you more juice, my treat."

Jack's face remained emotionless

.

Jerry was just watching the two who were right in front of him.

He was curious about the girl.

'This girl… I've never seen a girl who acts this way around Jack. She's pretty cute though.' He smirked at the thought.

"What's your name?" Jack asked.

"And why should I tell anyone as rude as you my name?" Kim said irritably.

The guy still won't let go of her wrist.

If there weren't that many people, she would have unleashed different forms of self defense on him. Jack was getting impatient; he's not used to people not listening to him. They always look up to him and treat him with respect. People always do as he says even without him saying anything at all.

Jerry watched his best friend amusedly.

Jack never had trouble with girls before. (except escaping his fan girls, maybe)

He wondered if the girl even knew who Jack was.

"Miss, excuse me but…" Kim directed her gaze at Jerry.

She hadn't noticed him before.

He looked kind enough and he seemed more polite so she listened to what he had to say.

"Do you by any chance, know who we are?"

"Hmmm? I'm sorry sir but I don't think I've seen you anywhere before." Kim said as she smiled at Jerry who, of course, smirked.

"But I have met this extremely rude person sitting in front of you." Kim glared at Jack.

Jerry was surprised to hear that the girl has no idea on who they were.

"Brewer, Jack Brewer." Jack said, still not releasing her wrist.

"Huh?" Kim looked at him confusedly.

"That's his name miss. Now do you know who he is?" Jerry asked.

He thought that maybe she just has some kind of vision impairment that's why she didn't recognize Jack. He was so sure that Kim would finally realize who she was arguing with. But she just shook her head and shrugged.

What can she do? She really doesn't know the guy, never heard of him even. She struggled to get her wrist free. Jack amusedly watch her futile attempt to get free of his hold. He tightened his grip to annoy her more.

She's definitely not leaving until she answers his question

"What do you want from me?" She said.

She was getting more irritated by the second.

"Tell me your name." Jack said calmly

"LISTEN HERE YOU… WHOEVER YOU ARE…" She was definitely mad. People began staring at the scene

."I told you my name, didn't I?" Jack told her listlessly.

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE, JACK BREWER BUT I-" the moment Jack's name was mentioned; all heads were snapped to their direction.

Kim felt awkward.

'What are they staring at?'

'Uh-oh' Jerry thought as he felt the ground tremble Jack 's eyes widened.

They were definitely in trouble again.

Kim saw this and used it as an opportunity to free her wrist.

"Yo, We better leave Jack." Jerry said as Jack nodded.

In only a few seconds, Jack and Jerry's fan girls were already making their way toward their direction. Jack gave a last glance at Kim before running off with Jerry.

Kim was left there befuddled as she held her wrist.

'What was that all about?'

Back at Grace's table…

Grace, Julie and Kelsey were watching Kim the whole time.

"Whoa, don't tell me that you actually knew that the guy with the hood was the Jack Brewer?" Julie directed the question towards Grace who merely nodded in response.

"I knew she wouldn't be able to complete her task and she'd lose the game." Grace said calmly

."Too bad our plan went down the drains. Why'd she want to join as a nerd anyway?" Kelsey asked no one in particular.

"She's been really fond of dressing up us 'nerd girl' ever since we transferred." Julie said.

"You can't blame her. If 'that' happened to me, I'd probably do worse." Kelsey said sadly, as she looked at Kim who was buying some food. She remembered an incident that happened in their former school. "That's probably the same reason why she wants to join as 'nerd girl".

Grace shook her head. "_'That'_ maybe the reason why she goes to school dressing as a nerd but it's definitely not the reason she's joining the pageant in the same way."

"What do you mean ?" Kelsey asked.

'She's trying to outwit us.' Grace finally realized what Kim was trying to do.

"Think about it. If she enters the pageant as 'nerd girl' chances of her passing the elimination are minimal." Grace stated.

"I get it," Julie said as she hit her palm with one of her fist.

"Even if she joins, she'll just get eliminated." Realization dawned on the three girls.

"It's as simple as this: if she joins as 'nerd girl' it would be as good as not joining at all which she would prefer." Julie concluded

."What do we do now?" Kelsey waited anxiously for their reply.

Grace was deep in thought.

All she needed was for Kim to pass the elimination phase.

She had to think of a way to get her through even if she were to join with her disguise.

This turned out to be a battle of wits between the two friends.

Kim made her way back to their table with a tray of food on hand."So have you guys decided on a new punishment?"

"Nope. You're joining that pageant." Grace said.

"Fine. But I'm still joining as 'nerd girl'." Kim said as she pouted.

"Do as you wish." Grace looked at her best friend and smiled.

'So you found out huh. Sorry guys but there's no way I'm joining that pageant.'

Gracelooked back.

'You'll be joining whether you like it or not. I know what you're planning Kim. I won't let you be eliminated'

"Fine, but if I get eliminated, promise not to make anymore silly plans behind my back." Kim said as she sat down.

"Ok but if you don't get eliminated; you'll have to go on with the pageant. You don't have to remove your disguise because I know you wouldn't. I want you to be yourself though." Grace said.

"Huh? I don't get it Grace? How can Kim be herself with her disguise on?" Kelsey asked confusedly

."I think what Grace meant was for Kim not to change her personality. Like for example, answering the questions honestly and doing her best at the talent portion and stuff like that." Julie explained

."Fine" Kim answered.

'I'm sure I won't make it pass the elimination anyway'

They ate their lunch in silence. They decided to call it a day for now.

The results of the preliminary selection of contestants would be out by next week. If Mikan gets selected, she'll have to meet the judges.

"Jerry I'm going home now." Jack said while panting.

"Alright bro." Jerry said.

They were finally able to get rid of their horrid fan girls. Jack and Jerry bid farewell to each other and parted ways.

Jerry made his way towards the stall where the application forms for the pageant were being submitted.

"Yo Mr. Brewer you're still here?" Jerry entered the said stall.

"Oh Jerry, I was waiting for you. Where's 'Jackie'?" Mr. Brewer asked mockingly

Jerry chuckled.

"Why that tone?"

"Jasmine no wait i think it was Jennifer... or Jade? Anyways it was one of Jack's ex girlfriends. I don't know why Jack chose her to be his girlfriend. I guess that's why they broke up in about a week. Anyways she called and wanted to talk to 'Jackie'. Oh the nerve! After she cheated on him. Anyways moving on. Where's Jack?"

"He went home already. Why were you waiting for me for?"

"Ohh riiight, I'm going to introduce the judges to you. We've set a pretty high standard to make the selection easier." Mr. Brewer said as he directed Jerry towards a door.

"What's this room?" Jerry wondered.

"This is where the initial selection of candidates will take place. The other judges are already inside." Mr. Brewer said as they entered.

Inside, four people were already waiting for them. The room was huge. It was like a conference hall used for holding meetings. It had a large table stacked with piles of papers. There were twenty chairs around the table but most of them contained more paper.

"What's with all those papers?" Jerry asked.

"Those were the forms that were submitted for this area. The other forms will be delivered soon so you guys better get started." Mr. Brewer said to the judges.

"By the way, Jerry I want you to meet the other judges. You may already now some of them because they all work for our company."

Jerry looked at the four people in front of him. Of course he knows all of them. Almost.

* * *

**A/N: I finished this finally! I'm so srry that I updated late! D: Anywho in the next chapter the judges will be introduded and the auditions will begin YAAAAY! Remember to R&R! Thnxx for your suport. Baaaiii oh and btw Ihave written other stories too so you guys could go check rm out :)**

**-BROOKIE**


	4. Goodbye

**Ex-Author Note**

**He y guys so I got this anonymous review on _Perfect Match or Not? _ and it told me some things that made me decide to quit writing. I know my stories aren't the best but it doesn't give you (anonymous reviewer) the right to tell me 'go crawl in a hole and _die_'. Honestly. Ok so maybe I said that Gabby Douglas ruined Millie but I only said that because i only saw the promo of the upcoming episode besides its not like I dissed Gabby Douglas. I atually respect her because she's a legend. Anyways...yes she's a legend and I'm 'just a kid in front of a computer' ...yes I'm just a kid in front of a damn computer! But you know what? At least I have the guts to write a story! Unlike you (anonymous reviewer) who can't even log in to your own account to diss me and my story! And yes I should keep my thoughts to myself because _some people_ think I should. And since I'm JUST A KID IN FRONT OF THE COMPUTER, who nobody will care about if I stop writing, I will stop writing, just so you'll feel happy. Anyways thanks for to everyone who supported me and my stories along the way and I guess this is goodbye.**

**Bye my loyal reviwers/followers/favorite-ers. I'll miss you guys but I'm a teenager, I don't have to put up with these things. **

**Bye **

**-Brooke**


	5. Sorry Guys

**Hey guys. So um I ...I'm sorry ok. Sorry for leaving you guys. I just needed time to think. I know that some of you guys are disappointed in me for quitting that easily but you guys might or might not understand me.**

**I gave up that easily because that hater brought me some memories back and those memories weren't exactly pleasant. It brought me back to the time where I used to be bullied. Yes, I was bullied. Back when I was 10. I used tobe chubby and that was their _'right' _ (according to them) to bully me. When I used to ask them "why do you hateme so much?" They used to say "because youre ugly and fat". I fell I into depression and eventually I starved myself. I was lucky to have been saved by my parents who noticed my sudden thinness. Eventually I recovered. So that was that right? I left that in the past and now 4years later someone throws the same phrase at me. The same thing that my bullies said to me. That phrase...that used to haunt me when I was a 10 year old.**

** _Crawl in a hole and die._**

**I don't know why that affected me so much. I got over that now. And you guys helped me out because once I checked my email I had these very wonderful people who were very supportive. Very kind. Who got me thinking. And who made me realize that I was being very selfish because its not your fault that I got affected by that revier. Its not your fault that that hater reviewed what they did. So once again, I am truly sorry. Very sorry. Thats why I have decided that you guys should help me decide what I shall do._  
_**

**Choice#1: Should I...**

**Continue writing**

**Choice#2: Should I...**

**Give stories for adoption **

**Choice#3: Should I...**

**Leave Fanfiction**

* * *

**Please make your choice, guys**

**-Brooke**


End file.
